Of Wolf And Munk
by Draconus666 and Gipdac
Summary: Oneshot horror story by Draconus666 and Gipdac. ABSOLUTELY NOT for the faint of heart!


**Of Wolf And Munk**

Gipdac's Note: For those who haven't seen it, in the movie "Alvin & The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman", Theodore is bitten by a Werewolf and becomes one. But that's not what's important; the scene that is important is this: during the song sequence "The Monster's Out In You", Theodore eats a huge steak. Since Chipmunks don't eat meat, Draconus666 had an idea: even though Theodore is no longer a Werewolf, what if he has developed a taste for meat? And, what happens if his Werewolf predatorial instincts remain? What happens if he isn't entirely cured? This fanfic is one that I myself was worried about helping write, because in it, Theodore is a demented killer. Well, enjoy! PS: Don't think Draconus666 or I hate the Chipmunks. We don't. In fact, we both love Alvin & The Chipmunks!

Story by Draconus666

Written by Draconus666 & Gipdac

Posted by Draconus666 & Gipdac (DevilsDuo)

Off through the new day's mist I run

Out from the new day's mist I have come

I hunt

Therefore I am

Harvest the land

Taking of the fallen lamb

-Metallica, Of Wolf And Man

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Theodore tossed and turned in his bed. It was no use; the full moon was out again, and he was craving meat again. He finally sat up, and then, everything went black...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Where am I?_

Theodore sat up, and looked around. His head pounded furiously, and the sun was glaring in his eyes. He looked around, and he saw a dark figure lying next to him, covered by shadow. He crawled over to it, and his eyes gew wide as he realized what he was staring at...The mutilated body of a young girl. Only pieces of her remained; her eyes had been torn out, her neck had bite marks all over it which had torn it open, her limbs had been torn from her torso, and to his horror, he saw small worms already crawling in the body. He crawled away and vomited, horrified. Then, he noticed his nails: they were long, sharp, and covered in blood. He then looked down at his vomit, and adding on to his terror, he saw a human finger, partially dissolved by stomach acid. He sat there in terror for about a minute, trying to figure out what had happened.

_Oh, god...Please tell me I'm not still a Werewolf..._

He shook his head, and he suddenly realized what he had to do...He had to dispose of the body...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Theodore dragged the body down beneath a bridge. Luckily, and to his surprise, no cars had driven by, so he'd been able to drag the body quickly and without having to hide. He pushed the body into the river, and watched it slowly float into the bay and into the ocean.

_I can never tell anyone about this...Maybe I can control it. Yeah, that's it...I'm going to have to control it._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next full moon, Theodore sat up all night, determined not to let whatever was happening to him take over him. He groaned; his body was aching horribly. Suddenly, his head started pounding, and he blacked out...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Oh, my god...I'm seeing everything._

Theodore looked around. He had no control of his body or most of his mind, but he was seeing everything that was happening. He was crawling on all fours, and he was growling like a wolf. Then, to his horror, he saw a small, black cat walking on the other side of the street. The black cat saw him, and hissed.

_No! No! No!_

Theodore growled at the black cat, and charged it. The cat turned and ran, and Theodore gave chase. The cat turned and ran around the corner, and then Theodore heard the voice.

"What is it, Ms. Puss?"

Theodore turned the corner, and saw a young boy, no older than nine, holding the black cat. Theodore growled at them, and the cat hissed, jumped out the boy's arms, and ran away. The boy, however, was too scared to move, and simply stood there, paralyzed, as Theodore slowly approached him.

_This can't be happening...This has to be a nightmare! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!_

The boy finally turned to run, and when he did, Theodore jumped him. The boy screamed as Theodore sank his fangs into the boy's leg, and pulled, tearing out an entire chunk of meaty flesh. Blood sprayed out of the wound, and splattered them both, covering them in blood. The boy fell to the ground, and started to try and crawl away. Theodore chewed and swallowed the flesh, and jumped the boy yet again. He sank his claws into the back of the boy, and tore out another chunk of flesh. The boy cried, bloody, and begging for his mommy to help him. He turned around, and coughed up a spray of blood. He looked up at Theodore pathetically, already turning blue from loss of blood. With his face covered in blood, and his eyes glowing yellow, Theodore looked like something out of a nightmare.

_STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!!_

Theodore looked down at the boy, bearing his fangs, and then bit down on the center of the boy's face. Blood sprayed out of the wound, and the boy shuddered a few times, and then he was dead. Theodore pulled out a third chunk of flesh, and chewed it. He picked up one of the boy's eyeballs that had rolled out of his head off the ground, tilted his head upward, and dropped it into his mouth, chewing it. Theodore's mind hated to admit it, but with his wolf-like form in control, the juices from the eye tasted delicious.

_How can I think like this?...This is unforgiveable._

Theodore continued to eat the flesh of the boy, and then, when the sun rose, his mind took control again, and he didn't even stop to get rid of the body; instead, he started running. He ran, and ran, and ran...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Theodore finally stopped running when he reached the park. As he'd expected, Alvin was skipping school, and was asleep on one of the benches, listening to some local Heavy Death Metal station. He walked over to him, and shook him awake. Alvin jumped up, jerked his head around, and then sighed when he saw it was Theodore.

"Where the hell have you been, man? We've all been worried sick!"

"Alvin, I'm in trouble...I'm in more trouble than anyone can understand."

Alvin gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alvin, remember when you and Simon cured me of being a Werewolf?"

"Yeah...Why?"

"Well...I'm not completely cured."

Alvin's eyes widened, and he gulped.

"Teddy...What are you talking about?"

"...You've heard about the two recent murders of those kids, right?"

Alvin's eyes widened even more, starting to understand, but not wanting to.

"...Yes..."

"...I caused them during the full moon, Alvin. It's happening every month."

Alvin turned pale-white, and he started into space for a few minutes before Theodore shook him out of it. He collapsed on top of Alvin, hugging him, and crying.

"Alvin, you've got to help me...I killed those two kids, and I don't want to kill anymore kids..."

Alvin shuddered, and then sighed. He gently patted Theodore's back.

"...It's going to be okay, Theodore."

"...What are we going to do?"

"...You're not going to school; we're going to stay here until school is over for the day, and then we're going to get Simon and figure out what to do next."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"...Guys, I honestly don't know what we're going to do..."

Simon looked at them, just as pale as both of them, sitting on his bed of their room. He was holding a copy of "The Book of Werewolves", and reading it carefully, trying desperately to find a cure for Theodore. An older copy of the "Monster Book of Monster Facts" was lying on the bed next to him. He sighed, and closed the book.

"...I can't find a single cure."

Theodore started crying, and collapsed onto his bed. Alvin and Simon looked at each other, both worried. Simon got up, and walked over to Theodore's bed. He sat down next to him, and sighed. He lifted Theodore up, and hugged him, trying to comfort him. Theodore hugged him back, but kept crying. Suddenly, he felt the pain coming back to him, and he pushed Simon away. He stared at Simon in horror.

"Guys, get out of here NOW!!! I'M CHANGING!!!"

They both grew wide-eyed, and backed away toward the door. However, the transformation was quick, and he jumped in front of the door, blocking their escape. They backed away from him, and he growled at them. Then, he jumped them. Alvin managed to jump out of the way, but Theodore landed on top of Simon, pinning him to the ground. Simon stared at him in horror, and Theodore knocked his glasses away. Simon gulped.

"Theodore...It's me, Simon...Your brother..."

_...I hear you, Simon...I'm sorry._

Simon saw the look in Theodore's eyes, and he understood. Then, just as Theodore was about to plunge his claws into Simon's chest, they both heard a gunshot. Simon stared up at him in horror, and Theodore stared back down at him pitifully. Theodore groaned, and then rolled off of Simon and on to the floor. Simon looked at Alvin, who was holding a silver gun; then down at Theodore, who had been shot in the back with a silver bullet. Simon and Alvin looked at each other again, and then they both started crying...

END

Draconus666's Note: I could have made this a lot more horrible, but to my surprise, I decided against it. Please don't bug me about not really going with the storyline from the movie "Alvin & The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman"; I altered it to my own liking. Originally I was going to have the fanfic end like this: Theodore kills Simon, then Alvin, and then Dave walks in. Dave tries to run, and then Theodore kills him. The next morning, Theodore knows what he's done, and then stabs himself in the chest with a silver knife. I was going to have graphic descriptions of him killing each of them, and I still think I should have done that as the ending. You all should thank Gipdac...He convinced/begged me not to put that ending. For the readers, you're lucky...My original ending would have been ten times more demented...


End file.
